


Perfect

by LadyofTricksandChaos



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Pick your own ship, Ship Darcy with all things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTricksandChaos/pseuds/LadyofTricksandChaos
Summary: Darcy spends the evening with her partner.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Written because of Ed Sheeran song - Perfect
> 
> I'm not a dancer but I was going with what I know from watching dancing programs.

The light of the day was fading into darkness, after being lead through the forest Darcy could a light coming from in front her as they got closer she could see that it was coming from a little clearing. She could see that the trees were covered in fairy lights, with a blanket on the ground and a basket nearby.

Once they in the little clearing, low notes began to play making Darcy turn to her partner with a raised eyebrow, “What did you do” she questioned.

“Can’t I just do something nice and romantic with no hidden agenda” he replied, before guiding Darcy over to the blanket and settling down on it.

“I suppose so but I’m watching you mister” she said, pointing her finger at him, which earned a chuckled before a kiss was placed on her forehead,

“I expected nothing less” he replied, pulling her down beside him as they both laid back and watch the stars with only the low hum of music.

As they laid on the blanket, Darcy would point up at the sky and say what each constellation was that she could see, thanks to her long years with Jane. After a while the music began to get louder and Darcy was pulled to her feet before she could protest, they had their hands proper place for dancing before they started a simple waltz.

As the song began to play, their dancing become something more fluid and complex as if they were showing off their dance routine to stars as if they were watching them dance.

_Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet_ _  
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

He began to spin Darcy around the middle of the clearing, turning their waltz slowly turning in to a foxtrot. As she was spun again she couldn’t help but smile as he spun her out before bringing her back to him.

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_ _  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song_

As they dance for a while back and forth, he quickly picked her up and spun her in the air a few times before placing her back on her feet than dipped her down before pulling her close to him.

_I don't deserve this_ _  
You look perfect tonight_

Darcy placed her head against his chest as the song ended but as the music played again but this time on a lower volume and both they swayed together to the hum of the music.

“This was perfect, thank you” she spoke softly before looking up at him

He looked down at her, “No, Stardust, you are perfect and this is what you deserve every day because you are amazing and I love you” he spoke, before tilting her chin up and claiming her mouth.


End file.
